


Why Me?

by MorinoAthame



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot. Ichigo doesn't understand what Uryuu sees in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for a fic exchange on ygallery. It's quite short, and looking back on it now, not sure I like how it just ends.

The sun was beginning to sink lower on the horizon, unnoticed by most of the Kurosaki family. Isshin was busy chasing his girls, or at least Yuzu, around in front of their home, cheap vampire cape trailing behind him as he brandished cheesy fake fangs and threatened to suck their blood. Yuzu played along, giggling as she ran from her father, the tiara and fairy wings she wore sparkling in the setting autumn sun. Despite being older, sixteen now, she enjoyed life as happily as she ever had, much like her father. Karin, however, stood with her arms crossed, as if daring the crazy old man to even think about coming after her, unless he wanted a kick to the face for his trouble. She'd vehemently refused to wear a costume, it was childish, but had finally put on her soccer uniform to shut Isshin up. 

Ichigo was hiding from them on the roof, watching the sun set and ignoring the noise below. The form in his arms shifted, and he glanced down at his boyfriend. Uryuu had his eyes closed, face turned up toward the fading, golden light. It lit his pale skin to a rosy, golden hue that made Ichigo smile. His breath barely ruffled the hair resting against the Quincy's forehead, but it was enough to make the other man open his eyes to look up at him; it made his smile broaden. "Hey," he spoke softly, "they annoying you?" He knew they were annoying him, like always. 

Ishida glanced down at the scene below then shook his head. "I had toned them out," he admitted before closing his eyes again, going back to what he'd been doing before. "They're about to have company," he commented off-handed-ly. Ichigo furrowed his brow. 

The orange-haired man glanced around, not seeing anyone at first, then he felt the spiritual pressure heading their way. It took him a moment of tension before he became aware of who it was. Then, he relaxed, half an eye and ear on his family. 

A few minutes later, the spiky white hair of Histugaya Toushirou could be seen walking toward the group below from up the street. Ichigo watched, amused, as Karin actually seemed to light up at the sight of him; until she realized her family was watching her. She scowled at her giggling sister and grinning father, nodding to Toushirou, who nodded back. Isshin teased them relentlessly, trying to pull the young taichou into his play by saying Toushirou had come to suckle at Karin's neck. It wasn't surprising when she kicked him and sent him sailing into the wall of the clinic. 

Ichigo heard him curiously ask what Yuzu and their father were doing, why she was in her uniform. He didn't quite catch how Karin explained Halloween to him, or why it was they were even celebrating it, but the look of confusion on his face could only mean he still didn't understand. Not surprising considering the taichou wasn't technically alive in the human sense of the word, and he dealt with spirits and hollows on a near daily basis. The tradition probably did seem odd to him. Though, Ichigo knew first hand that Soul Society upped patrols on Halloween night. 

Toushirou watched Isshin pull himself to his feet silently, hands shoved in his pockets, as Karin walked over to him and put her arm around one of his. He glanced up and nodded to Ichigo before walking off with Karin, Isshin yelling after them to not have _too much_ fun. 

Ichigo watched them go, eyes sharp. He trusted Toushirou, but Karin was still his little sister, even if she could take care of herself. If the young taichou ever hurt her . . . 

"Stop." Ishida's voice cut into his thoughts, and he glanced down. The other still had his eyes closed and face turned up to the darkening sky. Light made shadows that only seemed to enhance Uryuu's natural beauty. Sometimes, Ichigo wondered why the Quincy saw anything in him. Smart, attractive, talented Uryuu could have anyone, but he'd settled for loud, abrasive Ichigo with his attitude and odd hair. Not to mention he was a shinigami, and as a Quincy, Uryuu was supposed to hate him. 

Uryuu shifted and sat up, turning to face Ichigo. "I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears." The words were delivered with his typical unemotional tone and expression. "Hitsugaya won't do anything to your sister. I'd almost worry about what she'd do to him." He stretched his arms over his head before wiggling around again. "Is there any chance we'll be getting off the roof sometime soon?" He sounded hopeful, but Ichigo barely noticed. 

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not worried about Karin. Toushirou will take care of her and protect her." He sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees. His eyes moved to his other sister and their father. For whatever reason, Isshin was dancing with and twirling Yuzu around the street. It brought a smile to his face, a small, soft smile. 

"Then what were you brooding about?" Uryuu watched him with a curious frown. Ichigo shook his head again and moved to hop down to the street. A hand on his arm stopped him. "Ichigo?" 

His shoulders rose with a heavy sigh. "It's nothing, honest." He gave his usual 'every thing's perfectly fine' smile. "Ready to go get something to eat?" Honestly, he never expected his attempted brush off to work, so the raised brow and stern look weren't surprising. Ichigo sighed again, eyes returning to his family. 

Isshin was gesturing animatedly about them going to get their Halloween candy, and Kisuke Shop would be the best place to go. Yuzu grinned and agreed, taking her father's hand and excitedly dragging him off in that direction. Obviously, she wanted to see Jinta as badly as Karin had Toushirou. What they saw in them . . . At least Toushirou was a decent enough guy, if you didn't take in account how cold and proper he could seem, but Jinta was a little bastard, always had been. Yuzu was too good for him, far as Ichigo was concerned. 

"Ichigo," Uryuu gave his own sigh. The orange-haired young man looked at the other, seeing frustration and concern. The Quincy wasn't going to let up on him until he talked. He shouldn't have even considered deflecting the questions to begin with, but old habits, as they say. 

Running a hand through his hair, and making its wild spikes even more unruly, the substitute shinigami glanced at what was left of the rosy evening light. He wasn't sure they had time for this talk, not if they wanted to eat before they went hunting. There was apparently some truth to superstitions that this night was when the veil between worlds was thinner. They'd see plenty of hollows tonight, he'd wager a tidy sum on it. 

Uryuu stood and hopped off the roof. Ichigo watched him go then followed. "Why me?" He asked as he looked up and down the street. As usual, there was no one around, not that it really mattered. At least there was no sign of any hollows. 

The Quincy looked at him in confusion. "Why you what?" He moved to go inside, and Ichigo followed after a moment. 

With a sigh, Ichigo walked into the kitchen to make them something quick to eat. He was usually glad his family was gone, often he and Ishida didn't get much time alone, but now he kind of wished they were around so he could avoid this conversation for the moment. He knew Ishida would think it was all foolish, that he was being an idiot. There was no way to avoid it now. As he put a pan on the stove and got some vegetable and chicken, he motioned for his lover to sit down behind him. He heated the oil while he cleaned the vegetables and chopped them. "I wonder why you . . . care about me." 'Love' was a word that they didn't use often. While it was how he felt, he wasn't always sure how Uryuu took the word. 

There was movement at his side as Uryuu sat the tea kettle on the stove. "I care for many reasons, but mainly, it's because it feels right. Nothing else would." A pale arm wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. 

Ichigo dumped the vegetables into the pan by the handful then began to clean and chop the chicken. "You're so much more than I am," he admitted softly, barely audible over the hiss of the vegetables in the pan. "I'm just a shinigami, and only half of one at that. I'm half hollow, too. As a Quincy, I should repulse you, fuel your hate." He rinsed the meat again then washed his hands. Moving away from Ishida, he got bowls and things he needed to batter the chicken, as well as another pan. 

He gasped, surprised when Uryuu grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. An egg slipped from his fingers and busted on the floor. Meeting his boyfriend's eyes, he swallowed at the anger and the disappointment he saw there. "Don't talk about yourself like that. It's out of character and makes you sound like a fool," the Quincy said firmly. He sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Your vegetables are burning."

Ichigo watched him a moment before turning back to his cooking, stirring his vegetables then battering and frying his chicken. "Can you warm some rice?" He asked softly. The conversation was over, as far as he was concerned. He didn't want to fight or argue with Ishida. The other man moved around and did as he was asked, both of them working in silence to make their evening meal. They could both feel hollows coming, but many of them were disappearing before they caused any trouble. 

"It seems like the others are doing our work for us," Ichigo commented as they sat to eat. "We should hurry up and eat so we can join them." He watched his food as he began to shovel it into his mouth. 

Uryuu reached over and took his hand, holding it strongly. Ichigo knew it was his way of saying everything was alright, as well as that he wanted the substitute shinigami to be careful when they did go out to hunt. The orange-haired man smiled, leaning over the table to kiss Ishida. "We're both many things, Ichigo. Those things are what make me love you." 

He didn't know what to say. It was the last thing he expected the other man to say. All he could do was kiss his lover again. "You know me. Need a knock on the head sometimes." He smiled, this time the 'every thing's alright' smile an honest smile. "I love you, too." The words were a little hard to spit out, but once they were, he felt an ease to the tension building between his shoulder blades. "Let's finish this up and go take care of the Halloween rush." 


End file.
